Bloodlust
Bloodlust is one of, if not the hardest, 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Quasar, Manix648, Xaro, Terron, Willy5000, Panman30, Havok, Namtar, Wabbit, NikroPlays, RealGoldenDash, TMNGaming and Knobbelboy. It is an extremely buffed and redecorated remake of Bloodbath, with extended sections afterwards. It is known for its extreme detail, as well as numerous ridiculously tough sections. On August 16th, 2016, Quasar announced on his YouTube channel that he was quitting Geometry Dash due to school and common finger pains while playing demon levelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1xVQtX55vI. There were initially rumors going around that TrusTa was going to take over the verification, but Manix and TrusTa eventually both confirmed that Knobbelboy would actually verify ithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4goYc8oDXA. On February 20, 2018, Knobbelboy finally verified the level after 121,296 attempts, which is the most attempts known to be spent on verifying one extreme demon. Just 15 days later, Skullo beat the level on March 7, 2018; 1 day after his devastating fail at 98. It is currently the hardest level on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, in front of #2 Plasma Pulse Finale and #3 Spacial Rend, though this is hotly debated on (see: Plasma Pulse Finale). Gameplay Every part of the level has been buffed, more or less. Some segments were completely changed to make the gameplay significantly more difficult. The level starts with a mini ship sequence that requires crucial timing due to a huge number of black obstacles blocking the way. The background shows a pixel blood moon saying "Welcome back... To Hell. Prepare to DIE." Afterwards, the level starts similar to the original Bloodbath. A Low Detail Mode key is available to collect because the level uses an enormous amount of objects. At the top, the player can see Manix648's and Knobbelboy's nicknames. After the player exits the tight tunnel, a "DIE!!" message is shown. The first straight fly ship sequence is replaced with a very difficult triple speed mini wave segment. The rest of Weoweoteo's part still remains similar but buffed. Panman replaced Vermillion's ball segment with an original part, because Manix did not like the decoration, and Knobbelboy did not like the gameplay. Before Michigun's part starts, a big "Bloodlust" text is shown. During Michigun's part, the spikes are bigger and even moving, instead of being static, with the background repeatedly turning black and vice versa. Here, the paths are a bit tighter and the hanging spikes in the ball section have been replaced with gigantic moving spikes. The wave part seems to be changed a little bit. Evasium's part remains mostly the same with the biggest change being the darkness effect, which causes limited visibility. Crack's part has also been modified a bit by Namtar. It is now significantly harder to enter the tunnels due to extra obstacles and jump rings with portals going into the way and there are extra jump rings and gravity portals. ASonicMen's part has been visually changed, reducing the amount of sawblades and replacing them with walls and spikes. The subsequent ball part was replaced with a ship sequence and UFO part involving diagonal flying and tight spaces. The last part before the auto cube section has been replaced with an extremely hard, but fairly short, half speed swing-copter segment taken from Manix's old part in Yatagarasu. Etzer's part looks very similar except the "Keep going" text at the bottom with some buffs to the ship sequence, while Havok's UFO segment has been changed into a fast paced mini ship sequence with constant gravity changes. Giron's part hasn't been changed very much as well, though some gravity changes were added to the wave segment. Ggb0y's part also doesn't have many changes, but the redecoration makes it harder to see. You have to use the so called "Michigun route" followed by a triple spike to continue, otherwise you'll crash and the "You're too late." text will appear. After this above the GG platform, an "Or not" will appear, but the level doesn't end there. The player will be carried into more challenges with an "It is not over..." text. After this, the player enters a triple speed ship sequence with gravity changes as well as a difficult robot part. After it, a normal speed wave segment will appear in which the player must successfully pass through tight passages. The level continues with a hard UFO segment with many jump rings and a ball segment which requires precision. The player passes through a lot of very difficult segments with many portals and changes. The next part is a tight tunnel with many little spikes and changes. Here, the player must watch out for portals that constantly change the player's gravity and forms. After this a hard cube appears with a lot of jump rings, a short ship section and some gravity and size changes, then the player turns into a mini wave, continuing as a ship which requires straight flying. Here, more form and gravity changes appear, making the whole section extremely difficult. Close to the end, the intense segments stop and the player slows down, same with the music. The player turns into various forms moving with the half speed. While it's slower, it requires extremely good timing and a lot of skill. After the segment ends, the background shows up the sky with a giant blood moon showing the "Bloodlust" text. There is also a triple spike that emerges as the player approaches it as the final obstacle of the level. When the player crosses the finish line and the level ends, the "Decoration: Manix" and "Verification: Knobbelboy" text will appear. A few seconds later, the creators' names will appear. Plasma Pulse Finale The placement of Plasma Pulse Finale and Bloodlust is a hotly debated issue, with stars such as Endlevel and Skullo suggesting that Finale be moved to 1st. Quickly after the beggining of this debate, Plasma Pulse Finale got an Insane Demon rating, instead of the usual Extreme Demon one. This is possibly due to Knobbelboy's fans rating incorrectly Plasma Pulse Finale to 'prove' that Bloodlust is the hardest level, although there is no proof of this. Fortunately, this change was quickly reverted. Victors Victors are classified by the date of completion of the level. * Skullohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJt5yneO8Xg (He used FPS Bypass because of computer problems) * Sunixhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ3iu-0ldJ8 (He used FPS Bypass too. This completion is very controversial because he had access to the level before it was released) * Rampagehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIuCLmb-cF8 (It is unknown if he used FPS Bypass or not.) * Hotball1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3lrn6_9nvk (First person to beat the level on 144hz after Knobbelboy without using the FPS Bypass hack.) Fails * Knobbelboy crashed at 97% twice and 98% once. * Sunix crashed at 96%, 91% and 76%. * Hotball1 crashed at 87%, 96% and 98%. * Combined has crashed on the extension part 12 times so far. * Skullo crashed at 98% on the triple spike at the end. A day later, he completed the level. * VoTcHi crashed at 96% on the last normal size wave. Trivia Gameplay * Aurorus used to have a part, but then got kicked from the mega-collaboration for unknown reasons. He was replaced by Wabbit. * The part right after the 'redecorated and buffed Bloodbath' section is Weoweoteo's original part in Yatagarasu. ** The half speed wave segment soon after had gameplay somewhat inspired by CSX42Gaming's part from Yatagarasu. * The first wave had gameplay inspired by Sakupen Hell. * The first wave section was originally a ship sequence that was tighter than the original ship in Bloodbath. * The redecorated version of Michigun's part used to be easier, until Quasar buffed it. * After getting kicked out from Yatagarasu, Manix648 seems to have re-used his part from Yatagarasu for Bloodlust (in an earlier version). * The Blood Moon pixel art in this level (once) is probably inspired by Terraria. * The symbols could also be inspired by Blood Sacrifice, Death Moon, Reanimation, and a few other hell-themed levels. ** Notably, Terron's part has symbols and hazard formations that are borrowed from his other level Reanimation. * This level has been redecorated in numerous circumstances in the recent months, as seen on Knobbelboy's progress videos. ** For instance, the primary ball part on 14% is vigorously redecorated with a significant change on its gameplay. * The sun at 62% could possibly be a reference to the anime Soul Eater. * If you hold at the very beginning, it will show the word "Rautasieni", which, according to Google Translate, is Finnish for "sponge iron". Story * This level is supposedly born from revenge, because Manix was kicked out from Yatagarasu by Riot, and in turn decided to knock it off as the hardest Demon. * Crazen, a 60hz player, tried to verify Bloodlust, since he felt Knobbelboy was taking too long to verify it. After a discussion, Knobbelboy intended to finish Bloodlust. Crazen continued to work on the level after its release though, and has a current best of 52%. * The level was almost immediately rated after its release, being rated Demon and added to the Hall of Fame in one hour, and rated Extreme Demon in no more than three hours. Other * The Korean community calls this level "Curse of The Red Moon." * This level has broken the object limit by far, with over 168,000 objects. It however has less Objects than Glowy, which has 270,000+ objects. * Bloodlust vs. Yatagarasu had been a major discussion ever since Bloodlust was announced. Now with both levels being verified, the vast majority of the community thinks Bloodlust is significantly harder. * Zimnior12 somehow got a full copy of this level, despite Manix and Quasar not wishing for anyone to receive it before its release. Despite that, he did not let anyone else, even his friends, share the copy. He played the level on one of his streams. * On April 1st, 2018 RobTop made Bloodlust as the weekly demon as an April Fool's joke. ** Many people predicted this would happen. *** Unexpectedly, some players managed to beat this version legitimately, like Hotball1 (who had already beaten the level) who rebeat it in 59 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHsiJn8pZNI Walkthrough References Category:2.0 Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hell-Themed Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:Epic Levels Category:Weekly Demons Category:Level Remakes